


Heaven is a place on Earth with you

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MentionOfMarriage, Ziall-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's everything about Niall as Zayn puts it. He loves everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a place on Earth with you

Zayn likes having Niall pressed up against him like this. Likes the warmth seeping from him. The blonde tips tickling his nose. Zayn just likes having Niall in every way whether it's under him moaning from sex or laying on the couch watching some sappy romance movie that Niall claims he 'loves'. He loves everything about the smaller blonde lad. From when he wakes up in the morning to when they're laying in bed to go to sleep.  
"Hey Niall?"  
"Yeh?"  
"I love you. You know that right?"  
Niall blushes and yeah Zayn likes that too.  
"Yeah and I know, but I love you more"  
Zayn hums in appreciation because he's gotten so lucky. Getting into a band that brings him happiness and brothers he's always wanted, but Niall. Niall is his most valued treasure. He makes him feel alive. He knows he'll go to the ends of the Earth for him. He loves it best when they're like this laying on the couch cuddled together all fucked out. They're relaxed and just sedated laying by each other. He knows that they'll stay together forever if the ring in his pocket had anything to do with it. A simple silver band showing his promise, but not his love because Zayn knows that he'll have to buy the universe to show his love for Niall.


End file.
